


Analgesia

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu’s supportive at odd times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analgesia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s tending Gertrude when he gets the call, but no one answers his, “Hello?” A sharp sound punctures through static, and it takes Hikaru a second to realize it’s snapping fingers.

Another second, and he remembers the only thing that could possibly mean: Pavel needs him, and for whatever reason, can’t just come out and say it. It’s one of those late-night jokes they made across the shared space of their quarters when Pavel had had a little too much vodka and Hikaru was still riding a high from out-flying Klingons. Just thinking about Pavel’s flushed face, half-hidden beneath the covers of his bed with a PADD lighting up his avid expression and fumbling fingers, makes Hikaru smile. It’s enough for him to postpone the rest of his plants. Before he’s even reached his console, he’s asking, “Computer, where’s Pavel Chekov?”

In its usual crisp tones, the voice replies, _“Ensign Chekov is in sickbay.”_ Right where he’s supposed to be. But only for the usual exam and whatever touchups come with it. Hikaru heads out anyway, still in off-duty black with his gold tunic discarded on his bed. 

He calls Pavel back in the turbolift but only gets a series of frantic snaps and some vague sounds that give the yeoman next to him a lifted brow. As soon as he strolls into sickbay, he’s looking out, but the beds are all empty, and Nurse Chapel nods towards Dr. McCoy’s private office, offering, “He’s in there.” She knows him, like most of the crew, too well.

He finds Pavel inside, lying down across a biobed with his mouth stretched wide open. A metal circle is pressed within it, clamps trailing down the sides and around his head. It makes Hikaru just stop to _stare_ , unsure of whether he’s looking at some medieval torture practice or a round of BDSM.

Pavel’s eyes dart up to Hikaru immediately through his brown fringe, and he makes a strangled whining noise too cute for words. A pang of sympathy goes off in Hikaru’s chest, but it’s not quite enough to keep the chuckle off his face. It’s a physical effort not to laugh. Chekov tries to move his mouth around the gag, but none of his words are even vaguely intelligible.

“I’ve never had anything like that,” Hikaru muses in answer, sure he’s never even _heard of_ such a device before. “What’d you do to get it on? Were you prattling too much about Russia again?”

Pavel wrinkles his nose as best he can, now glaring sideways at Hikaru, who can’t help but grin back. He feels cruel but too amused to stop. He comforts himself with the thought that, were their positions reversed, Pavel would laugh at him too. 

Pavel lifts both hands to his mouth and hesitates there, looking, for a moment, like he’ll rip the gag away. But then footsteps round the corner, and he jerks his hands back to his side, trying to look innocent and failing utterly. Hikaru smiles, just as guilty, at Dr. McCoy, who instantly asks, “What’re you doing here? This is a private checkup.”

Hikaru grunts, “Sorry,” before he can rattle their touchy physician anymore. He makes to leave, but he doesn’t even get a full step out, because Pavel’s hand lunges off the table to latch around Hikaru’s arm. Pavel whines louder, pathetic and ineffectual but strangely sweet, and Hikaru places his other hand over Pavel’s, squeezing it in reassurance. 

“Out,” Dr. McCoy barks again, “Or you’ll get the same instruments with your next oral appointment.”

For anyone else, that would have Hikaru flying from the room, but for Pavel, he can’t. Pavel whimpers and clings to him and tries to drag him closer to the biobed, until Hikaru gives in and takes a proper stand by Pavel’s side. He takes good care of his teeth anyway, and he’s smart enough not to needle a grumpy doctor. He sighs, “I guess I’ll have to risk it.”

Pavel’s eyes light up with instant relief, but Dr. McCoy rolls his and gets back to work.


End file.
